A Great Mistake
by sienaitaly
Summary: A mistake with a beautiful consequence. Bulma x Vegeta
1. Part 1 Ch 1-4

Untitled

Ch.1 Bulma

Unh! AHHHHH! HELP ME!" the girl screamed clutching her stomach. "What the hell?!" yelled a young man.  
As they arrived at the hospital, the girl got out and all of a sudden her boyfriend sped off, leaving her behind. 13 hours later, a new life came into this world, a little girl with the most beautiful aqua blue hair and eyes. Bulma. "Bulma… my baby…..I love you….." whispered the mother as her heart gave out.

Ch 2. Heartbreak.

16 years later

Inside Ace 9, "Here you go, your change is 22.50." said a girl around 16. "Thank you miss." Said the couple as they left the store. *Ding. Dong* sounded the door as a teenage boy came in.

"Ahem….." said the boy. "Hey, Bulma." "Oh! Hey Yamcha! I'm almost done." Said Bulma as she locked up the safe for the night. "There! Done!" "Good let's go home."

As soon as they arrived at home, "Welcome home, babe." Said Yamcha as he started kissing Bulma. As he started pulling at her shirt, "N-no… please. Not yet. I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry." Said Bulma as she pulled away. "Listen, I'm really tired. Can I please go to sleep?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Sighed Yamcha. "Goodnight."

At about 3 in the morning, Bulma wakes up hearing noises coming from the other room. "Yamcha?" whispers Bulma as she feels his side of the bed. His side is made. She gets up and slowly walks toward the den. "Oh babe..I love you." Whispers Yamcha. _What?_ Thinks Bulma. _Who is he talking to? _As Bulma walks into then den, she see Yamcha on the couch making out with another girl. "WHAT THE HELL?!" screams Bulma. "BULMA! Oh Bulma… this is not what it looks like." Says Yamcha. "Oh, YEAH RIGHT! I saw you making out with her. Who is she?" shouts Bulma as she walks over to the other side of the couch. She sees a machine gun on the coffee table and blonde hair hanging over the side of the couch. "L-Launch?" whispers Bulma. "H-hi Bulma. I'm sorry." Says Launch. "How could you do this to me?" cries Bulma. "I HATE YOU!" "Bulma, please you've got to listen." Plead Yamcha. "No, I'm leaving." Says Bulma as she packs her bags. As she walks away she pulls out her cell and calls Goku. "Hello?" says a very kind voice. "Goku, can I come over?" "Sure!" he says.

Ch 3. The First Meeting

"Hey, welcome. Come on in." says Goku, then he notices her tear streaked face. "What's wrong?" "Yamcha cheated on me. I caught him….with Launch." Bulma says as she bursts into tears. "Well…feel free to stay here." says Goku sadly. "Thanks Goku." Bulma says with a small smile.

Next day:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugh!" says Bulma as she hops out of bed. "Good morning Goku!" "Hey! Finally you woke up, it is 12:00!" says Goku. "OH SHIT! Really?! Aww damn. I'm late for work!" says Bulma worriedly. "Bye Goku!" she says as she runs out the door.

*DING DONG* "Welcome to Ace 9. How can I help you?" "I'm looking for some capsules." Says a very handsome teenage boy. "Ok they are right over here…." Bulma trails off as she sees him. "What's your name woman?!" says the teenage boy. "I'm Bulma. I know you. We went to junior high together. Vegeta, right?" asks Bulma. "Yeah." Says Vegeta frustratedly, "Now can you please hurry up!?" "Ok, ok. Here you are. That will be $15.92. Thank you."

"Whatever." Says Vegeta as he walks out.

Ch. 4. The Party

"Hey Bulma?" says Goku. "Yes?"answers Bulma. "There is a party tonight at Chi Chi's house. Want to go?" asks Goku. Chi Chi is one of the football team's best cheerleaders and Goku's girlfriend, she always throws the best parties. "Sure!" says Bulma excitedly. Bulma then leaves to get ready.

1 hr later

Bulma walks out of her room in a very beautiful and sexy dress (to see the dress go here: . ) and her hair in ringlets.

"W-wow…. Y-you look great." Stutters Goku. "He he. Thanks." Says Bulma shyly. "Well. Let's go!" says Goku.

30 minutes later

"Here we are!" says Goku, "I'm going to find Chi Chi. You want to come?" "Nah. I think I'm gonna get a beer first." Says Bulma. "Ok. Bye!" shouts Goku over the music.

About 3 beers and 2 shots later

"Hey babe. Wanna dance?" says a drunk boy. "Sure!" says and extremely drunk Bulma. After about 15 minutes of grinding, the boy says, "Wanna go somewhere private?" "S-sure!" says Bulma. They head off to the guest bedroom….


	2. Part II Ch 5-8

Ch. 5. The next morning

_Ugh. What happened? _ Bulma thinks. Suddenly Bulma realizes she is in a bed and not wearing anything. _Oops._ Then she hears a grunt, she rolls over and sees Vegeta sleeping beside her. _Oh no. Please God, not him._ Bulma crawls out of the bed and gets dressed silently.

Ch 6. Uh Oh

_I feel so sick._ _I hope I'm not going to throw u-_"EXCUSE ME!" yells Bulma as she runs to the bathroom. _Ugh_ thought Bulma as she stood up in from in front of the toilet, _I wonder why I just got sick, God, I hope I'm not preg-_ Bulma jerks up her head. _ No. I've only ever slept with Yamcha. And he uses condoms. I didn't sleep with anyone else. Wait….Vegeta…Oh God….Oh please no…_."Bulma? Are you alright?" asks Goku from the other side of the bathroom door. "Ok?" says Bulma quietly. "That's it. I'm coming in." says Goku worriedly as he opens the door. He sees Bulma standing facing the sink, silently crying. "Bulma! What's wrong?!" says Goku. "I-I need to go to CVS. I'll be back by 5:00." Says Bulma quietly. As soon as Bulma arrives at CVS she runs to the pregnancy aisle. As she grabs the nearest test, she hears someone ask her, "Do you need help finding anything?" As Bulma turns around she sees Vegeta. "I, uh, I just came to get this ,um, thing. I, uh, I gotta go!" says Bulma quickly. "Wait," says Vegeta as he grabs her arm, "What is the thing you are getting? Let me see." "It's nothing, nothing." Says Bulma anxiously. "Come on hand it over." Vegeta says with a smirk as he takes it out of her hand. He looks down at the test. His eyes get very wide. "O-oh. I, uh, gotta go...Bye!" Vegeta says before running off. Bulma checks out at the counter and leaves the store. She stops by a gas station and buys a drink. _Well….Time to take the test. _As soon as Bulma gets home she runs to the bathroom. She opens the box and takes out the test. _Here I go_….After Bulma finishes she places the stick on the counter. She sets the timer for 3 minutes.  
*DING* *DING*

_Time to look._ Bulma looks at the test. It says:

_Oh no._

Ch. 7. WHAT?!

Three months later, Bulma has started to show a little.

"Jeez! Bulma, you got fat!" says Chi Chi in a really hyper and happy voice.

_How clueless._ "Oh... yeah. I did." lies Bulma. "How come you're so fidgety?" asks Chi Chi. "I, um, am just anxious about the Trig test today." "Oh! Ok! By BFF!" says Chi Chi cheerily. "Bye Chi Chi." laughs Bulma. "Hey Bulma?" asks a voice. She turns around and sees Goku. "Oh! Hey! What?" asks Bulma. "I-I was wondering when you are going to tell that guy about your, um, predicament?" he asks. "I'll let him figure it out on his own." says Bulma. "Well, you really should tell him. He is the father." says Goku. "Who is the father?" asks a voice. Bulma looks towards the voice and sees Vegeta. "O-oh! Uh. Hi! Vegeta." says Bulma anxiously. "I know you are pregnant." asks Vegeta. "H-how do you know about that?" asks Bulma. "Everyone knows. It is kind of obvious," says Vegeta with a gesture to her stomach, "Well, who is the father, Bulma?" "Oh! Uh…the father is….um… you." Whispers Bulma. "WHAT!? I'M THE FATHER! WHAT THE & %$!?" shouts Vegeta. Bulma starts crying. "Please….don't be mad at me!" "Freak!" says Vegeta as he walks off. Bulma starts sobbing. "Oh My God, Bulma!" says Chi Chi shocked, as she runs up and gives her a big hug. "Don't worry… I'm fine." Says Bulma. "Good. Listen, you want to go to Ice Cream Dream? I heard that they have your favorite again, Pomegranate Slave." Says Chi Chi. "Okay. Alright. Let's go." Says Bulma.

Ch. 8 Alright...

Bulma and Chi Chi just arrived at Ice Cream Dream. Bulma and Chi Chi are sitting at a table eating ice cream when Bulma hears a voice that makes her jump. "HAHAHA! Wow 18! You are so &*$ hilarious." Vegeta laughs. He then turns around and sees Bulma. He walks over to her. "Oh crap…he sees me." Whispers Bulma to Chi Chi. "Bulma? Listen. Let's talk. About the-" says Vegeta as he points to her stomach. "O-oh. Okay." Says Bulma quietly. "I'll stand by your side until this, um, thing is over," Says Vegeta, "Alright?" "Yes, alright." Says Bulma with a small smile. "Alright."


	3. Quick Comment

_Hello everyone,_

Me: _Just in case I stop writing. Thanks for your support. You are great._

Vegeta: _Why the *%& would you stop!_

Bulma: _Maybe she is not supposed to be_ _writing._

Vegeta: _I DON'T CARE,WOMAN!_

Me: _Oh will you guys stop fighting_ _and just go with it. Love you all! Bye!_


	4. CELEBRATE!

HELLO!  
My parents said I can continue to write.

So I will finish my stories!  
CELEBRATE!


	5. Sorry

Sorry that i haven't written in a while. I've been very busy with school. I promise I'll write as soon as possible!

Love ya'll,

Peanutdog0827

PS. I've been adding new stuff to Part II. So go back and check soon!

Thanks!


	6. Thanks

I'd like to say thank you to everyone who left those "wonderful" (MEAN) reviews. My stories do suck. My stories are damn terrible.

Thanks for your "lovely" support.

PS. I will keep writing no matter what u say.


End file.
